Knife of Dreams/Chapter 37
: Matrim Cauthon waits on a hill and watches Aludra set up her metal-bound lofting tube. Bethamin Zeami and Seta Zarbey stand a little apart from Teslyn Baradon, Joline Maza and Edesina Azzedin. They have forbidden the two former sul'dam from joining in the upcoming battle. Captain Musenge with the rest of the Deathwatch Guard stand to the side and ignore both groups. Mat still feels shock at finally being married to Tuon Athaem Kore Paendrag. Captain Musenge approaches Mat addressing him as Highness, and asks about whether the men of the Band of the Red Hand will finish the wall before the Seanchan reaches them. Mat replies that the wall is just a decoy and that when the Seanchan army sees the unfinished wall, they will push towards Mat's army even faster. Chel Vanin with members of the Deathwatch guard and Ogier Gardeners appear out of the forest at a dead run. The men pretending to work on the wall pick up long sling-staffs. Aludra walks along the line and begins to light each sling-staff. Musenge lines up his Deathwatch guard at the front so the anyone looking through a looking glass can see who they are and that the Guards would be outnumbered. Vanin and the others reach Mat and all the crossbowman begin to gather their weapons. Vanin confirms that the Seanchan force is following them. Suddenly the Seanchan force themselves pour out of the trees. Mat orders the banner to be unfurled. Aludra releases a nightflower into the air. Talmanes Delovinde and his men then come out behind the charging Seanchan force. Captain Mandevwin gives the order for the crossbowman to release. Thousands of bolts decend into the army below. The opposing army begin to fire back. Teslyn and Joline need to feel threatened by the enemy force before they can start channeling at them. Talmanes finally reaches the back of the enemy ranks and begins firing their arrows into them. Mandevwin orders his men to form a box with Mat at its center. They order for the sling-men to loose is given. Dark cylinders are shot into the enemy force which explode, but also release hard pebbles which pierce flesh where ever they hit. Arrows are starting to land near Mat, one even snagging his shirt when the the Aes Sedai begin to throw huge fireballs into the enemy ranks. The enemy begins to make a wall of their own, but of the dead. Silence comes and the battle is over. The gold reward was to much and none had tried to escape. Hartha and the other Ogier walk into the mass of dead looking for the enemy forces' leader. Musenge compliments Mat telling him that crossbows won the fight and that Mat never had any more men than this addressing him as Highness again. Hartha returns with the head of Zaired Elbar. Mat asks Musenge to call him Mat. Musenge is shocked as now Mat is married to Tuon Athaem Kore Paendrag, he has become the Prince of Ravens. Mat has always disliked nobles, and now he is one. He laughs till he cries. Characters *Musenge *Blaeric Negina *Fen Mizar *Hartha *Bethamin Zeami *Talmanes Delovinde *Seta Zarbey *Egeanin Tamarath / Leilwin Shipless *Bayle Domon *Joline Maza *Edesina Azzedin *Teslyn Baradon *Matrim Cauthon *Pips *Chel Vanin *Aludra *Macoll *Mandevwin *Zaired Elbar as the traitor Referenced *Furyk Karede *Master Roidelle *Tuon Athaem Kore Paendrag *Selucia *Thomdril Merrilin *Setalle Anan *Noal Charin *Juilin Sandar *Amathera Aelfdene Casmir Lounault *Olver *Harnan *Sheraine Caminelle *Madoc Comadrin Groups *Deathwatch Guard *Ogier *Gardeners *Aes Sedai *Seanchan *Band of the Red Hand Places *Malvide Narrows in Altara Referenced *Ebou Dar Items *''Ashandarei''